


The Things We Need

by Sutaoris



Series: Family Times [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Beta/Omega, Bets & Wagers, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Claiming, Foxes, Hybrids, Kink Discovery, Marking, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Blood, Mild Painplay, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Omega Kim Jongdae | Chen, Omega Verse, Predator/Prey, Sheep, Smut, Topping from the Bottom, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutaoris/pseuds/Sutaoris
Summary: Fox Hybrid Jongdae is absolutely smitten by Sheep  Hybid Yixing, not caring if others found their pairing to be strange. The only issue for Jongdae is the fact Yixing won’t claim him, worried he won't be enough for Jongdae.  But they soon learn there is more then one way to sooth ones instinctsThis is set in the 'Family Times'  universe, but can be read as a stand alone.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: Family Times [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804792
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	The Things We Need

**Author's Note:**

> I promised I would do a side Story for Yixing and Jongdae, so here it is! You don't have to read the other works in the series to understand this one. This is pretty much smut with plot, which isn't my forte but I think I've been doing alright. Please make sure to check all the tags before reading. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Why won’t you claim me, Yixing?”

The words came out far more whiny than Jongdae had anticipated, but preheat was a bitch and Jongdae couldn’t help himself. He had waited for so long to have Yixing claim him, yet the sheep had still not taken the plunge. Maybe other omegas would think that they were unwanted or not enough, but Jongdae was a proud fox who knew he was worth it. He just couldn’t understand the mixed messages he was getting from the sheep before him.

“It’s not-”

But Jongdae didn’t let him finish, pointing to the pile of blankets and pillows that were neatly stacked in the corner. “You can’t just give an Omega the most perfect nest material over and over again and not have it be a courting give. Not to mention, you have also given me all sorts of little trinkets to clearly show off to our future kits. Don’t tell me I’m wrong.”

“Jongdae, I really care for you and want to be your mate, but I’m afraid it won’t work out.” 

Jongdae tilted his head at the words, tails swishing behind him as his ears twitched on his head. But Jongdae didn’t get it, He and Yixing got along so well and were perfect for eachother. Sure predators mating with prey was still not the most common thing, but Jongdae didn’t care about any of that. Yifan and Junmyeon had mated and it had gone perfectly fine. Sure Junmyeon sometimes said some weird things, but he himself hadn’t seemed worried about it. 

Yixing looked defeated, his shoulders slumping slightly as he let out a sigh. 

“I’m not an Alpha, I won’t be able to help you through your heats. You need the relief of an Alpha Jongdae, I can tell it's not good for you.”

Oh. Yeah, there was that. Yixing was a Beta through and through, but he was still the sheep Jongdae wanted. No other scent had caught him so, no other hybrid had been able to hold his attention and make him want them. He had even gone so far as to make plans of how to shoo others away from Yixing if they got to close. 

Although Jongdae was an Omega and every heat writhed in pain desperately wishing for a knot, he still wanted Yixing. The Beta was the one that would fill his head while he suffered, inhaling his scent from the clothes Jongdae had been able to snatch. Sure things would be not the best, but Jongdae wanted Yixing the most. 

Jongdae shook his head, taking a step forward. Yixing instinctively took a step back, putting him only inches away from the wall and essentially trapping him. Just here and now, seeing his fluffy hair and cute, tiny horns, smelling his soothing scent mixed with his medical herbs he worked with, it all joined together and riled up Jongdae even more. But the fox would not force Yixing to do anything, that was horrible.

He just wanted Yixing to understand. 

Swiftly he moved again, planting a soft kiss on Yixing mouth before pulling away again. “I don’t need an Alpha, I just need you Yixing. You're more than enough for me. “ He kissed him again, this time on the jaw. “Do you not trust me?”

At his words the sheep's eyes went wide, and he quickly shook his head. “I trust you Jongdae, but your mind and body act completely differently.” A small pout formed on Jongdae's mouth. It was a time like this where he hated how smart the sheep was. But Jongdae’s heart and brain both knew Yixing was the one for him.

Seeing that Jongdae wasn’t going to give up, Yixing softly smiled. He reached out and caressed Jongdae’s face, making the omega preen. “I’ll make a deal with you. If somehow during your heat it is soothed, even for just an hour, by being around me, I’ll claim you. But if as usual i have to give you herbs to help, then we wait until afterwards to talk about what we should do. How does that sound?”

A grin formed on Jongdae's face. A challenge, he always liked those. HE would win, even if he made Yixing fuck the daylights out of him, he was going to get the claim mark by the end of this heat. He wouldn’t even cheat, The herbs only helped a little anyway. And they were super hard to find or buy, so they were better off to be saved for omega who truly needed them.

Jongdae could do this. He just needed a plan. 

Planning was rather hard when an omega was fully in heat. Even after getting himself off over and over, Yixing taking him in the morning before he left and as soon as he got home, it didn’t help soothe the burning under his skin. Once again Jongdae found himself four fingers thrusting into his wet hole, whining with annoyance as he tried to get yet another orgasm out of him in a desperate hope to stop the pain.

He felt as if he was going crazy, irrational anger flooding him. He lashed out, slicing open the pillow in front of him and making a feathery mess. It did little to ease him, if not make him want to go more crazy. He removed his fingers from himself, whining at the loss. But with both his hands free he was able to tear apart the pillow easier, flinging the feathers around him. Angrily left the room and went to cooking area, finding some dried meat and chewing on it. The meat was an okay distraction, but the heat still burned under his skin. 

For some reason he had the urge to run, chase something and tear into it. It was rare for Jongdae to be intuned with his instincts, but it was said that heat could make the mind go crazy.

A familiar scent caught Jongdae's attention, his pupils blown wide with interest. Foot step approached the door from the outside, and Jongdae stretched his legs out, ready for what was to come. His heart was going crazy in his chest, all senses zeroed in on the creature on the other side of the door.

He was going to catch his prey today. 

The door opened and Yixing walked in, setting his bag to the side. The sheep was startled by the sight of Jongdae standing there, slightly hunched over, his eyes gone completely wild, staring instantly at his every movement. When Yixing took a step to the side, Jongdae's gaze followed him, his finger twitching in his hands. Slowly Jongdae licked his lips, showing of his sharp teeth to the beta before him. 

Despite his best effort, Yixing managed to move out of the way as Jongdae attempted to pounce on him. The sheep broke out running, escaping through the door of the house and into the nearby woods like he was born to run. But Jongdae was quickly on his tail, the thought of chasing him down only making the fox more excited. Jongdae tore through the trees, unfazed by anything around him. Yixing was quick, but he hadn’t been prepared for such a chase today, he didn't know the woods like Jongdae did. 

The sheep lost his footing, stumbling and giving Jongdae the opening he needed. He tackled the Beta, wrestling him to the ground, his back shoved against the thick moss. Jongdae straddled him, one hand on his chest, feeling Yixing heart thunder on his chest below him. The sheep was panting like crazy, eyes wide with fear as he stared up at the predator . He made no movement as Jongdae leaned down, his teeth grazing over the tender flesh of the sheep's throat, terrified for his life. 

But then Jongdae felt it. 

The fox licked a thin strip up Yixing's throat, before kissing him, biting his lip roughly. The sheep was still paralyzed, but Jongdae knew he wasn’t just terrified. Below Jongdae, rubbing deliciously on his ass through his pants, was Yixing’s hard cock at full attention. Despite the fact Jongdae had chased him down, pinned him, and at any moment could rip out his throat, Yixing was turned on. And some part of Jongdae that he never even realized he had, loved it. 

Jongdae gave no warning, tearing off Yixing’s pants and freeing his cock. Needing no prep, Jongdae sunk down on his member, a throaty moan leaving his lips. His hand on Yixing’s chest moved up, wrapping around this throat, making sure the prey knew his place still. There was something thrilling about having his hand there, squeezing it lightly, letting the sheep know he could ruin him. 

Kissing the Sheep again, Jongdae began grinding against him, letting his cock scrape his inside and hit that good spot he liked. His movements were jerk and uneven, chasing his own pleasure with little regards for the man he was using for it. His nails dug into the tender throat skin, scratching down. He started moving faster, desperate for the release he had been waiting for, his body demanding for the beta to give him the kit he wanted. The fox growled, moving from kissing the sheep to nibbling on his neck, marking it, showing he was there. That this prey was his. Yixing let out a soft whine of pleasure, his eyes squeezing shut as Jongdae used him. 

All too soon Jongdae felt a similar feeling build in his gut, and he began to move even more erratically. The orgasm hit him hard, a throaty whine leaving him as he continued to grind down, roughly pushing the cock in and out of him. He bit down hard, not enough to claim, but enough to leave a mark, snarling a warning to the sheep.

Instantly Yixing spilled his seed into the demanding Omega, earring a happy sight. Jongdae flopped down, rubbing his face against the other. He remained still, teeth snapping at Yixing when he made an attempt to move. They couldn’t move, couldn’t risk anything coming out and Jongdae not getting his kit he needed. Yixing froze in place again, Jongdae going back to resting on him, his eyes fluttering shut for what felt like the first time in days. 

When he woke up he was back in his bed, the thrum of heat still there, but heavily sedated. Quickly he caught the scent of Yixing and he stumbled out of the room, spotting his lover munching on a carrot. He sat in the sheeps lap, picking up another carrot and biting into it. He would have preferred meat, but he was far too lazy to get it himself.

“I think I won.” Jongdae casually commented, grinning. He tapped the side of his neck, showing the exact spot he wanted the mark. With his brain clear, he realized that hours had passed since their important mating session, and Jongdae had woken up fine. Meaning Yixing would have to claim him. 

“Yes, I think you won too.” Yixing answered, earning a soft, happy, growl from Jongdae. Things were only confirmed by the slight hardness that pressed against Jongdae’s ass. 

Finally, Jongdae would get the things he truly needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone want to take a guess at who Yixing and Jongdae child will be? I have rough draft for him and another character's relationship, but it likely won't be posted until next year. Unless someone manages to guess the pairing exactly right, then i will be impressed enough to write the whole thing as a gift. And to make things not odd, its been planned for the two not to grow up in the same house cuz I'm not about that. 
> 
> As Always, Thank you for reading and I hope you have a good day.
> 
> [Here is a link to my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/sutaoris) if you would like to make a fic request or just say Hi.


End file.
